EoS (PA)
The History of EoS and FACTION :A new era of galactic peace and prosperity is under threat from the evil and unlawful Rebel Alliance. Their desire is to destroy the new order that Emperor Palaptine has created. They have no humane cause or principle to uphold, they are nothing more than a group of breakaways out to devastate the noble Imperial way of life. With this in mind, a group of companions formed the FACTION. Sworn to aid the Galactic Empire and crush the Rebel Alliance for good. :The Faction first met on the planet of Corellia (Eclipse server), but the planet was lacking the promised Imperial presence so we voted and decided to make our home on the planet of Naboo near Theed. The membership swelled with the Imperial presence at Theed, it was eventually necessary to form laws and a command structure. The first guildhall was ready, so we moved to a new location between Dee'ja Peak, Kaadara and Keren. This laid the foundation of a growing Faction colony called Kor Fornax and started a new great era of war and prosperity, with the primary aim of defeating the Rebellion not by brute force but by overwhelming them with a well-organized group of Imperials. Many battles were won and lost during the Nabooian era, and rebels killed. The guild started to become very influential and waged war against the Rebel Alliance with attacks on rebel towns and bases. Towards the end of this area a great Imperial alliance called the Imperial Senate was formed with our allies. :Eventually it was necessary to build a city for the guild, due to unfortunate circumstances we had to move our town to Rori to establish the city of Kor Fornax. The city quickly grew and the citizens voted Novola Vshbaa as the first (and only) mayor of Kor Fornax. However, Rori was a remote planet so the Faction crafters suffered from lack of custom and our forces had a lack of missions. An executive decision was made by our Chancellor to move to Tatooine and help another great Imperial guild called the Shadow Syndicate. A new Faction District was formed and the guild re-gained the supremacy, which was seen during the great Nabooian era. The guild became strong again We continued to wage war against the Rebel Alliance. :For many months The FACTION and Shadow Syndicate worked together to make Z'hadum the most powerful imperial city on Tatooine. At one stage we engaged in and succeeded in a massive offensive against all rebel HQs on the planet. All the rebel HQs were destroyed and it really was a golden era for imperialist Tatooine. However the Shadow Syndicate decided to disband and one of their politicians decided to form a guild for both rebels and imperials. This of course weakened our hold over the planet. The new guild formed was called LBC. The LBC and FACTION politicians debated and argued for control of the city of Z'hadum. By the end of the arguments FACTION had control over the city, or what was left of it. No longer was Tatooine in the golden era in fact rebels ran rampant, Z'hadum was invaded daily and the once flourishing city was a mere shadow of a former success. This era can only be described as the political era. To mark the end of this era FACTION have decided to disband the city on Tatooine, as it is well beyond repair. We are moving now to a site on Naboo not far from Keren and our first outpost. With this new start is a new era and new successes. :Not long after the move back to Naboo, the Chancellor (Lotok Lekkmen) learned of a planned mutany. There had been a lot of debate about the original move to Z'hadum and with it ending badly, the Chancellors abilities were questioned. When the Great Chancellor who had seen the guild through creation, a golden era and many wars found his friends were planning the mutanty he was very angry and retaliated. :Chancellor Lotok went directly to the PA hall and disbanded the guild. If FACTION was no longer his, then it was nobodys! These actions then caused the Chancellor to look at the bigger picture. He decided to defect from the empire and join a breakaway group of rebels known as RBEU (Rebel Base EU) in their city of Europa. There was never again friendly communication between the ex Chancellor and the guild members. With their mutanty Thwarted they remained bitter and abusive to the ex Chancellor from then onwards. : The guild was immediately rebuilt, but because of the tarnish put on the name by the past leader, a new name was chosen. Echelon of Sentinals was chosen by the membership, and we are now know as . After it was realized that the past leader had been treacherous to the empire, relocation was necessary. :Echelon of Sentinals is now located on Lok, in the city of Black Cross. With nearly 30 active members and 60 total, they are quickly growing. Category:Guilds